Legion: Condemned Hearts
by Reloadinghead
Summary: This is in the same world of Spartacus: Blood and Sand but another series of events with another gladiator.I like the show and thought this might be cool. Enjoy and would like some feedback if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Scene 1 - Colosseum

Inside an ancient Colosseum of unruly foreign cultures stands a pair against the world swallowed up by the roar of the crowd. Not two rare breeds of animals,and not the ancient statues of political stature that reside in this old building, they are but two common slaves from a world of sickness, poverty, and social injustice, only to find themselves at the mouth of the masses. The love of this pair is the crime of this tragic tale and their unfortunate souls wrapped with the same fate. Marcus, a gladiator that loses his soul with every fight and Cecilia, a slave girl bread to follow the rules and never allowed to have the luxury of love. Their choice of loving each other was out of the question for it was against the law and punishable by the masters, yet the Gods keep them together and even when put to death.

The crowd died down as the trumpets blew loud across the stadium. The magistrate walked up to the cement wall blocking the bloodbath from reaching their fine garments,and keeping them safe from the violence that will be happening, to speak words to the fuel the drunk and unforgiving crowd.

His hands reached up to call silence and he spoke from a deep place of pride.

"I want you to keep your eyes to the sands my fellow citizens. Listen to the words I speak as they reach my lips, for this will be a marvelous spectacle to behold. We have a champion of the Red Sea.... Toranous Nexus Comodius!"

As he ended with the name of the famous gladiator the crowd erupted and over flowed with volume to welcome there rightful hero.

Out came the armored clad warrior with a golden plated helmet and lifted his shield to honor there voices and screams. He stood tall, like a tree, and moved around to the center of the stadium to salute the royal family.

"Thank you, Toranous for gracing us with you glorious skills!...." the crowd now chanted his name to echo through the halls of the Colosseum and into the streets of passing city.

".....Now, to the filthy scum who will face and ultimately find death in the blade of a sword. They are two common slaves of Tibein Lodin's gladiator camp. They are put to death for killing a guard for their illegal love. They will die like the dogs they are and finally make themselves worthy of death! Bring them in to die and finally be rid of such filth." the magistrate moved his arms toward the doors holding the two hidden figures.

The doors opened up with a loud crack, then they parted the darkness and reveal the light of the sun shining down to the sand below and into there eyes.

They walked toward the champion and past the people dragging the lifeless slave that had been decapitated in the match before. They both knew by now that they had to stick together or they both might fall.

Marcus was in the front with Cecilia behind him, they stood there ready for anything. Drowned in the boo's of the crowd, broken parts of seats were tossed close to them but kicked away by the unfavored pairing with laughs from jackals in the crowd.

"So, now that is done, Let the GODS be are guide to death and let the blood flow to worship you honorably. BEGIN!" the magistrate put his hands together to begin the clash for survival and then sat down to enjoy.

This will be the beginning of the end for one if not all.


	2. Chapter 2

:"**THE BATTLE FOR SURVIVAL":**

The crowd was even louder now making it even harder for the few moments Marcus and Cecilia had to plan their escape with their lives, and their limbs still attached. It did not matter how loud they choose to speak because it never amount to anything getting into each others ear, and then being able to separate the helpful words from the angry fans shouting cry's of their death would be an impossible task.

Toronuas slapped his shield with his pearl handle sword over and over ,to make a clicking noise, and made sure the crowd clapped to his victory that grew to only seconds away. After pointing his sword to the blood thirsty crowd he brought it back down and drew a line in the sand only a foot away. Toronuas dared them to cross,for it would be the line to the underworld and he would be the one to help bring them there after they lay in the ground, bloody and dieing beneath his silver scaled boots.

Marcus's eyes were red with rage with the gesture, his pride as a gladiator in question and being mocked in this way. Marcus didn't care if this golden baboon was "the right hand of God" or whatever they would call or chant to him. Marcus had killed many proud men before, in many different ways and for many different reasons, but this was now beyond personal for him. But Marcus knew he had to be smart not just his life was on the line but his love too, Cecilia.

Cecilia was standing behind Marcus and never knew the view that a gladiator would see each and every time they fought. It was frighting for her as she stood there feeling alone. She could see that nothing was around to save her and by now could smell the odor of the dry blood stains from previous bouts to the death. This was not to be underestimated ever again for her. This was a place she never wanted to be, ever again.

Marcus put his foot deep into the sand and kicked up the sand in front of him. Into the air it went sailing toward Toronuas. It wasn't enough to really do anything but blind the first few steps he look to speed up and attack from from an angle.

Toronous just twisted his shield to the side to block the grains of sand and kept his head straight, keeping an eye on his soon to be fallen target. His grip on the handle of his sword grew tighter with every closing moment and his breathing slowed down to allow him to put his full force into each hit, sometimes only needing one finishing blow to the roar of the crowd. Those moments brought pride to his corrupt soul and gave him his only choice of achievement in life.

Marcus now moved acrossed the line, made by Toronous in the sand, only to find a kick to the chest in return and the air driven from his retracting lungs and blood from his possible broken ribs. The kick took the sound out of the crowd and you could hear the echo of the noise Marcus made exhaling.

Marcus flew back up into the air and back down into the sand, sliding past Cecilia. His body laid there motionless for a couple of seconds before he put his hands back down onto the sand and motioned for Cecilia to come over to him.

Toronous saw the gesture to the slave girl and knew this was the time to take out the easy victim and weaken the emotion of the only real threat. The kind of a two for one deal of a lifetime, in a sense of the current situation. He ran fast toward Cecilia with his sword raised up for a single blow to the back of neck.

Cecilia looked back to see this large golden clad warrior sprinting towards her and she took off as fast as she could toward Marcus. She got to a crouched Marcus before Toronous could do anything and jumped over Marcus.

Marcus pulled his shield up to take the first blow and the the ten that came after it, driving him into the ground and into a killing zone.

Toronous took his sword up for a final death blow, then his eyes gazed over the crowd to take in the moment, leaving his legs open for an attack. Marcus took these valuable seconds sticking his sword through Toronous's right leg and deep into the left.

It had immobilized him now from doing anything and gave him the front seat to his own execution, that he had seen many times in the opposite position. Marcus kicked him down to the sand and Toronous took his final moments looking at the moving clouds in the sky above.

Toronous's life moved like the clouds through his his brain with visions from his first love, training as a boy to a man, winning his first bout against his brother to the death, and now the tide, ready to wash it all way into the ocean of nothing. His life doing what he had done meant more to him than he ever let known, he enjoyed his work and the results that came with it. His eyes flashed white from the sun shining off the blade held inches away from his neck and all he could do was smile for what had had done.

The crowd fell as silent as it could be and the only sounds were cries from the crowd to end it quickly.

Marcus stood above golden warrior with his own sword, pulled up and then down, sliced the head from the now motionless body.

Marcus had turned around to see Cecilia stunned by the actions that just happened and she fell to her knees in tears. He ran over to her and he put his hands on her face, to stare into her eyes, and held her close.

"It will all be, OK. I promise! I am sorry you had to see that." Marcus held Cecilia tight before he heard the voices in the crowd.

"Marcus! Marcus! Marcus!" the crowd was now chanting his name in victory as the sun faded past the stadium and covered them all in a blanket of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"**The night has light with evil reflecting eyes"**

Like the millions of stars in the night's sky, torches pierced the darkness around the Colosseum. The light shinning from them beamed like a spotlight against the amour of the soldiers, giving a faint glow to the sand below.

"The God's eyes might be closed to us now, But that doesn't mean we can't give back to them a goodnight snack. Hades needs his warriors of the sand to be drained of life and taken back by his sons to feast on..." The Magistrate's words were drowned out by the crowds chants "... SILENCE! SILENCE! Bring them out NOW! NOW YOU BASTARDS!".

The Magistrate's hands screamed his orders out in some sort of sign language and you could tell that he was infuriated by the quick turn of the crowd in favor for the villainous couple in the rags.

The guards took the sign from their leader as a "good to go" and began to move the heavy doors furthest away from Marcus and Cecilia.

The torches held by the guards in the stands began to fly into the night and down onto the sand below creating a circle of fire, to give light for what was about to happen.

Marcus turned to Cecilia, with the reflection of the fire burning in his eyes.

"Be ready for anything. We are not alone."

Cecilia looked slightly puzzled about the last bit but the fear over took her and she was trembling in her stance behind Marcus.

The wooden doors creeped open enough to see what was coming, the eyes gave it away. It was the "hell hounds" the Magistrate spoke about.

These beast were from the darkest jungle where the trees reach the sky. They had been tortured for years, eating the flesh of the fallen faces to hit the sand and were not the beautiful animals Marcus had seen afters many wars. These were death dealing beast men trained to tear their foods flesh from the bone.

Marcus reached out to the closest torch around and gave it to Cecilia.

"Keep this close and don't be afraid to use it, take my sword too..."

"But what about you? How are you going to kill them with a shield?" Cecilia said trying to keep the sword in the air.

"...Well i got this knife i pocketed from "Headless". It's pretty big and looks pretty sharp. He's not going to need it anymore, at least not where he is going." Marcus laughed a little inside but his eyes caught the concerned look in Cecilia's eyes. He had noticed his tone wasn't as sweet as she had ever known him to be, it was a little evil.

The fowl beasts entered the area floor, walled out from the fire, but soon like the right key for a locked door it would be opened as the fire died down, enough for one or both to enter. Once in, nobody escapes their fate in front of the thousand eyes monster.

Through the flames they could both see two sets of yellow reflecting eyes beam back at them with the intention of ending this night with a full stomach.


End file.
